1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to syringes. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a hypodermic syringe having a needle portion retractable both prior to and following the injection.
2. General Background
In the general area of hospital care and treatment of patients, one of the most troublesome areas which confronts hospital staff and personnel, particularly individuals who administer medications parenterally, are the preventive measures which are utilized to combat needle-stick injuries.
A common problem in the area, is following the utilization of a needle with the typical hypodermic syringe which contains a needle extruding permanently from the syringe, is the risk of "puncture wound" with said needle following injection and the high susceptibility of sustaining injury from the then-contaminated needle which can result in serious nosocomial disease. A sizable number of needle-stick injuries occur when cap replacement is implemented.
Certain preventive measures are now being taken which include the use of needle cutters which are utilized to cut the needle immediately following use. However, one of the shortcomings in this particular practice is the fact that blood from the cut needle is often splattered into the atmosphere which can possess significant risk in further contamination in the area. Cutting or snapping needles air mobilizes bacteria and is not recommended.
Also, a disposal unit has been devices wherein the needle is dropped into a container having a flexible top portion, supposedly preventing the further contact with the needle following disposal into the container. However, as the container becomes filled, needles would tend to accumulate at its opening and should an individual attempt to handle the container or make room for additional needles, the possibility is still present of being punctured with an old, used needle, again, therefore, being very susceptible to the contamination therefrom. It should also be noted that all hospital personnel, including housekeepers, lab personnel and medication administrators run the greatest risk of such injuries and disposal of such needles and subsequent expenses, should employees become injured or contaminated, is a serious problem within the health industry and must be addressed.
Several patents have been granted which show the use of a needle in the retracted position prior to injection, but it will be noted that none of the cited patents or any known use of syringes in the art, teach a needle which is retractable subsequent to the injection. These patents are noted as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,725 issued to Kendall entitled "Syringes", shows the use of a syringe apparatus having a retractable needle. Although the apparatus does have a retractable needle on movement of the piston, the needle has become "locked" in place and is unable to be retracted back into the body following the injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,108 also issued to Kendall entitled "Syringes", teaches the use also of a retractable needle into the body of a syringe. However, again it fails to teach the idea of the needle being retracted following injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,950 issued to Berthiot entitled "Syringe For Hypodermic Injections" shows the use of a hypodermic needle which is retractable into the body of the syringe prior to injection. Again, the patent shows the use of a locking mechanism whereby the needle is locked into position once injection is addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,216 issued to Snyder entitled "Hypodermic Syringe Assembly" is a patent relevant to the use of hypodermic syringe having mixing chambers therewithin for mixing more than one substance during injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,626 issued to Johanshon entitled "Hypodermic Syringe" relates to a hypodermic syringe having a retractable needle and inner syringe body with the inner syringe body imparting movement to the needle downward to the operable position. Again, no language in the patent shows the use of the needle being retracted back into the body following injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,775 issued to Armel entitled "Self-Packaged Hypodermic Syringe" again shows the use of a retractable needle except for the point portion which has a protective cap. This patent would fall short in the art in view of the fact that the cap is susceptible to being removed or misplaced, and the point of the needle is still available for inadvertent puncture of a handler of the needle following an injection.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,386 and 4,194,505 relate to a second embodiment of the apparatus having a containerized medication included in the syringe. These patents would be pertinent to the second embodiment of our invention, but again fall short of showing the retractable needle following an injection.